Sam and Laura's Story
by springa1022
Summary: Explanatory title. Fic based on the missing and movie moments between the teenage couple that survived the second ice age. Rated M for later chapters. Please R/R.
1. Sam's Dad

Chapter 1 – Sam's Dad

Sam sat at his kitchen counter half-watching the disturbing footage of homes being ripped apart by the Hurricane in Hawaii. He felt terrible for the now homeless citizens, of course he did, but when watching the breaking news all he could think about was how interested his absentee father would be in the destructive occurrence. The young man's back tensed at the thought of his dad. Just like their relationship, Sam's muscles strained when he reflected on his father's decreasing presence in his life, and his increasing obsession with the weather.

"You gonna get that?" his mother questioned in playful annoyance, pulling Sam out of his reverie. He hadn't heard the phone ringing at all.

"Hello…I'm aware Jack, I get a copy of his report card too" his mom breathed into the receiver. Oh, fantastic that's all he needed, his father trying to parent.

"I don't have time to talk about this right now" she mumbled, mirroring Sam's annoyance, "excuse me, I am not the one who is away for months and months at a time."

She tried whispering the last part but Sam wasn't naïve, or deaf. He knew his mother had a difficult time with his father's time consuming job, as Sam did. However, he didn't like the insinuation that his father's absence was the cause behind his bad grades or any other little issue. That wasn't the cause. He didn't need him that much.

"I'll let him explain it to you, can you take him to the airport in the morning?" his mother requested, more cheerful. Alone in the car with his dad with no escape…Sam was sure he had had that nightmare before.

"He joined the scholastic decathlon team. They're competing in New York…yea, I think there's a girl involved." Sam shook his head in annoyance. Of course, his father knew nothing about what he was involved in and of course, his mom had to act like she knew everything about his life.

He stopped listening as his mom pleaded with her husband not to forget his only child the next morning. Sam never thought it would come to this, not with how great their relationship used to be. Now, the concept of being close with his father was foreign to him. But he didn't dwell on it; he didn't want to go there. Sam went upstairs to pack for New York, deciding to instead dwell on the person with whom he'd be spending the next week. Sometimes it scared him; his mom really did know everything.


	2. Laura's Big Day

Chapter 2 – Laura's Big Day

Laura took a deep breath. And then another one.

"Today's the day. You can do this" she told herself with shaky confidence while peering at her cramped bathroom mirror.

She knew this literally made her the biggest nerd ever. Who gets this nervous over a decathlon? Little Miss Laura Chapman that's who. But she couldn't help it. The competition had grown to be a huge part of her life and now that it was finally here she had no problem admitting she was _freaking out._

She examined her slender frame in the mirror as she smoothed the front of her modest sweater and collared blue shirt. She wore very little make up and her hair was slicked back into a pony in the middle back of her head. Laura had decided to early on to be conservative in her appearance this week and she was pleased with how this outfit conveyed that notion. No one took a girl seriously unless she took her appearance seriously.

Ok now she knew she was certifiably insane. _Strategic wardrobe, Laura? Really?_

She sighed and told herself to relax. Laura took one last look in the mirror, noticing how the blue of her shirt somehow offset the chocolate brown of her eyes and hair perfectly, and smiled. _Maybe Sam will notice. _The thought came out of nowhere, blindsiding her with a whole new set of butterflies in her already fluttering stomach.

"Laura, honey, let's go!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs. Laura quickly grabbed her belongings and ran down the stairs, thoughts about clothes and boys pushed from her mind.

She had worked too damn hard to lose focus now. This was the most important week of her high school career, she couldn't afford to be distracted…right?


	3. Sam's Mind

Chapter 3 – Sam's Mind

"Yea, hi, I need a cab at 15 Private Lane…to the airport…ok, thanks" Sam hung up the phone with more force than necessary. He glanced at the clock. 8:50. 20 minutes late. It's funny, he usually would've given him a 30 minute grace period before he gave up. It seems the more times he disappoints him the less hope there is left.

Sam threw his bag down and sat on the steps outside his front door, letting out a deep sigh. As he waited, he let his mind drift. He guessed it wasn't drifting though if his mind always landed on the same thing…or person.

Sam agreed it could technically be considered stalking if a guy joins the dorkiest club in school just to be able to spend an extra two hours a day learning mind-numbing curriculum with one gorgeous brunette for a competition he doesn't actually care about. This, of course, in addition to the daily 45 minutes he already spends memorizing her profile during AP calculus.

But this was totally different. Laura…Laura was different. He smiled when he thought of how nervous she probably was at that moment. Over the weeks of after school practices, he'd come to notice how much she cares for this competition, how much it means to her. It was endearing, her commitment and her love for it. He had to admit he knew the feelings well, only, they weren't specific to a decathlon.

The taxi's car tires squeaked to a halt on the wet pavement in front of him. Sam walked forward and threw his bag in the back seat. Just as he was about to climb in, thinking he was on his way to her, he heard it, the most obnoxious car horn from the most obnoxious green Honda.

"Oh my God" he cursed to himself as his dad frantically climbed from car, apologizing for the delay. Sam watched his father pay the cabbie for his trouble, obviously desperate to spend superficial time with his son, at least then he could say he 'tried'. Sam rolled his eyes and sat himself in the passenger side of his dad's front seat. If this was any indication of how the week would pan out, Sam expected the worst.


	4. Laura's Admission

Chapter 4 – Laura's Admission

Laura fidgeted in the oh-so-uncomfortable airplane seat as she attempted to concentrate on her notes. She didn't know if it was her nerves or the person sitting very closely to her left that caused her such lack of focus, but it was annoying. She needed to cram.

She stole a quick glance of her teammate. The guy was always a little hare-brained, she suspected because of his superior IQ, but right now, sitting in economy on the large 777 to New York eating a good twenty packages of peanuts, Laura suspected Sam was on a whole new level of nervousness.

"You alright?" she questioned in concern. Sam turned quickly towards her, her words having disturbed wherever his mind was at, and gave a quick and not so reassuring nod/smile.

He was so not alright. Laura grinned at her teammate and his continuing attempt to remain calm and courageous.

"He's afraid of flying," Brian breathed in exasperation from her right. Well, of course he was. She rolled her eyes at her brainy friend. He didn't have to embarrass Sam like that.

"I'm fine," the blue eyed boy snapped back, then presently shoving another handful of peanuts in his mouth. Yea, definitely embarrassed and still clinging to that bravery. He might have gotten away with the act too had the fasten seat belt sign not come on at that very moment. Laura saw Sam's back tense and eyes grow weary while staring at the tiny notification above their heads.

"You know statistically," Brian continued "the chance of a plane going down because of turbulence is less than what, one in a billion?" Sam and Laura both mirrored each other's eye rolls.

"Or is it a million?" the scrawny teenage boy wondered, "I can't remember if it's – "

"Shut up, Brian" Laura told him, frustrated. She saw the discomfort his worthless facts were causing Sam and it surprisingly rubbed her the very wrong way.

"Listen, Sam, don't pay attention to him, ok? Everything's fine. They're still serving drinks." Laura explained adamantly. She was surprised at how the need to comfort her friend arose in her so quickly. But her attempt did little to calm his nerves. A flight attendant came rushing down the aisle at her words and hurriedly whispered something in her co-worker's ear. Laura saw Sam watch in horror as the lady returned to her station and half-heartedly attempted to draw the curtain between them. She then rushed to get buckled up in her seat. This can't be good.

"Folks, it appears we're going to have a little bit of a bumpy ride for the next few minutes. We ask that you, please, fasten your seat belts and put your tray tables and seat backs into their upright positions until we get through this. Thank you," the pilots shaking voice crackled across the PA. Laura rushed to follow his instructions before looking to Sam. His face was one of sheer panic and fear, and she guessed hers was not much better. She felt her hand flutter to her chest as the shakiness of the air craft grew more violent.

Suddenly, the jet seemed to take a short dive earning a worried yelp from most of its passengers and the female flight attendants to lose control of the drink cart. The dangerous projectile rolled down the aisle nearly hitting Sam head on and crushing the original flight attendant in the process. The scene threw Sam into a panic as he instinctively reached for Laura's hand, crushing it with his own, as the plane continued to experience extreme turbulence.

His touch sent shockwaves through Laura's body and her heart racing, neither of which she suspected were from fear of their current predicament. _Are you kidding me with this, Laura? The plane could go down right now and you're just happy that this kid will be holding your hand?_

The shaking continued. The plane's overhead bins began ejecting the baggage they held, falling onto the unsuspecting passengers below. Just as Laura began fearing the absolute worst, the aircraft began to steady and the hopeless atmosphere in the cabin became much mellower. It seemed, for now, they were safe. The crowd breathed a sigh of relief.

And there she was, with Sam Hall's large hand suffocating her own dainty one. She still couldn't breathe. This had to stop. _Laura, no more distractions remember._

"Sam," she cautioned, noticing the fear still in his eyes and posture. "Sam, can I have my hand back?"

He looked down at their grip and back to her, his expression portraying that he really had no idea he had grabbed for her, not to mention that hard and immediately released his grasp.

Laura laughed nervously at his attempt to play it cool and then even harder when the yellow face masks exploded from above their heads earning yet another panicked expression from Sam.

Ok, so, it was a little adorable that this sort of manly guy had such a fear of flying, but that was all Laura was going to admit. She quickly returned to her decathlon notes. No more butterflies, she had a competition to win.


	5. Sam's Fear

Chapter 5 – Sam's Fear

The blaring car horns were relentlessly penetrating Sam's ears. He could barely hear himself think. That was ok, though, considering the huge ass of himself he made on the plane. He really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, he'd only wallow. _Ok, Sam, just act like a total pussy about a few bumps on an airplane that'll surely get her attention._ He shook his head in disgust. That, on top of the fact that they were sitting in New York traffic and only 15 minutes away from missing the first round of competition, proved to make for a less than ideal situation. So, of course, Laura was freaking out.

"Excuse me, sir? We're really late," she pestered for what felt like the tenth time. It would be annoying if Sam didn't find her paranoia so adorable.

"We're almost there," the cabbie assured without much conviction. The guy just liked running up the meter.

"We're only two blocks away," Brian offered, forever problem solving.

"Let's walk," Sam smiled to his teammates. He'd do anything to get Laura to the decathlon.

Stepping out of the cab and paying for how far they'd come, the trio stopped to gawk at the scene above their heads. Birds. Thousands and thousands of birds traveled in packs, all going in the same direction, away. It was the most supernatural thing Sam had ever witnessed. However, he shook off the chilling feeling those birds induced and tried to focus on getting the nerve-wrecked brunette to their destination.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Sam rushed over to Laura as she saw her struggling with her carry on. She smiled in appreciation, obviously still worried. The team began walking through the taxi infested streets.

"Laura, c'mon, it'll be fine, we'll get there," Sam assured, searching for an emotion other than worry in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yea," she answered solemnly, "sorry, I'm so crazy about this stuff, I know it can be…annoying."

Sam laughed, "Yea, I can't stand to be around you," sarcastically rolling his eyes. Laura answered with a giggle of her own and lightly swatting his arm.

"This way, guys," Brian motioned to the left a few feet ahead of us, interrupting the pair's playful banter.

"Hey," Sam began, wanting to continue their chat, "we all have our little quirks, I mean, not just everyone hyperventilates and eats thirty packages of peanuts all because of plane anxiety."

She chuckled at his self-deprecating joke which made him smile. _Good, you're becoming less of an ass every minute._

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I just about had a heart attack at the sight of that bird freak show back there." Laura admitted.

"You're scared of birds?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh God yes," she answered, looking him square in the eyes, "ever since I saw Hitchcock's greatest, I get _extremely_ panicky around them."

Sam looked back at her, smiling brightly. _She had great taste in movies too. _ He shook his head, unable to fathom how much better this girl could get.

"I know it's stupid," Laura continued, embarrassed at her admission and his lack of response.

"No! No, it's not stupid at – "

"Here we are!" Brain presented, obviously proud that he had navigated the streets of New York so brilliantly.

Sam turned back to Laura. He could see in her eyes their conversation was distant now and she was again completely focused on their purpose in New York.

"You ready?" she turned to him, excitement and nerves written all over her face.

"When you are," Sam smiled, gesturing her through the giant mahogany doors of the private school. He watched her hurry down the hall, knowing he had to win this thing; he had to win it for her.


	6. Laura's Competition

Chapter 6 - Laura's Competition

"In 1532, Spanish Conquistador Francisco Pizarro defeated this Incan emperor at the Peruvian highland town of Cajamarca. What is his name?" the proctor bellowed to the room of nervous braniacs.

Laura lowered her head in thought. Oh God, she hated when the answer didn't come to her immediately. She was panicking.

"Montezuma?" Brian suggested, not even sure himself. Laura knew he was wrong. More panicking.

"No, no! Montezuma was in Mexico not Peru" she corrected. But his guess sparked a name in her mind she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. _C'mon Laura! You know this!_

"It's like Anta- something" Laura desperately looked at the clock, nearly out of time.

"Atahualpa?" Sam offered up like it was nothing. Laura had completely forgotten he was there. He had contributed practically nothing the entire round but, she had to say, this was as good a time as any to speak up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed quickly writing the answer down as the proctor announced the end of their time.

Laura handed the correct answer over and beamed at Sam. Sure, he's not the MVP of the team but she figured that was mostly due to nerves. His hands are doing the same thing they were doing on the plane. He must really want to win too.

"That's five points for Woodmount" Sam smiled at the announcement, obviously happy to contribute something to the team, which Laura appreciated.

"And five points for Pinehurst Academy" Laura looked over at their competition. She knew after the first two questions that the curly headed prep school kid and his sidekicks were the ones to beat. She saw the rich student nod to her in approval.

She smiled back appreciatively and ecstatic that her and her teammates were keeping up with him. _He's kinda cute, in a creepy obviously-full-of-himself kinda way, definitely not a_ _Sam way though. _

Laura dropped her smile, appalled that those thoughts had just entered her mind.

_This was gonna be a long week._


	7. Sam's Moment

Chapter 7 - Sam's Moment

Sam stood in the middle of a sea of people eating way too many mints. The school where the competition was being held was, in Sam's opinion, too rich for it's own good. In the background music played, to him it sounded like the worst mix tape ever made set on a constant loop. But Sam was doing ok.

The first round had gone extremely well, he hadn't seen Laura so happy since the day Sam joined the team and that was only because they need three members or they couldn't compete and no one else in the school wanted to do it. He hadn't done a whole lot to help get his team ahead but still he, in a small way helped put a smile on Laura's face which is all Sam wanted.

Brian made his way over to Sam clutching his watered down punch obviously feeling as out of place as Sam was.

"This place is so retro," Sam remarked to his teammate, "it might actually be cool if it were on purpose."

Brian nodded and laughed as a long haired gawky looking competitor walked by.

"Yea, look at all these nerds" Brian observed. Sam just stared at his friend, the irony making him chuckle.

"Hey" Sam turned at the sound of her voice. Walking toward him was Laura looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her. That dress. Her hair. That smile. He wanted to grab her right then, Sam just couldn't stop staring. _God, I want her._

"Hey" he quickly answered still unable to hold in how he felt about the way she looked "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied, seemingly embarrassed. "this place is incredible. Can you believe that this is their cafeteria?"

"You played a great first round" Sam turned again to see a much less appealing face. What's-his-face from this morning that he caught nodding at Laura. He didn't even know the kid yet but he already loathed him.

"So did you" Laura replied politely "these are my teammates Sam and Brian. I'm Laura." Sam was too angry at the sight of their hands shaking, _touching_, to think. He vaguely heard the kiss-ass ask if Laura wanted a tour and then...there was a moment.

Laura looked at him. Really looked. And for a second Sam thought...maybe..._did she want me to ask her to stay?_

But then it was over and she was accepting rat-face's offer and asking Sam to hold her drink. That was his moment and he choked. He watched her walk away _with him _and Sam could swear he felt his stomach twist.

"Man, you got some serious competition" Brian stated gravely.

"Please" Sam countered. He wasn't worried. He wasn't.

"I'll bet he's real rich too" Brian continued, taking a knowing sip of punch.

"Shut up" Sam wasn't worried. There was no way someone as smart as Laura would ever fall for this guy's glamour or whatever. She was better than that. And he felt the moment with her. He was most definitely not worried.


	8. Laura's Almost Epiphany

Chapter 8 - Laura's Almost Epiphany

Laura watched in horror as the carnage of these storms were broadcasted across the country. The death toll kept increasing and every natural disaster seemed be more surprising and frightening than the last. She wouldn't let it show but...she was scared.

The TV then cut to the image of a plane, twisted and in shambles. The broadcaster described how the plane was brought down: turbulence.

Laura immediately thought of Sam and she looked over at him just as he muttered something like "so much for one in a billion" to Brian.

_That could have been him. That could have been me. And I would never..._

Laura stopped there. She can't think about this. She wouldn't think about this. The best thing for her is to concentrate on the competition. That'll take her mind off of all the craziness.

It was a good plan until a student rushed in, breathless and looking extremely flustered. He announced what Laura had feared: a storm was coming here.


	9. Sam's Jealousy

Chapter 9 - Sam's Jealousy

"Yea, the school is really old and I guess, you know, with all this rain the sewage got stopped up" Sam explained to his father into the dirty pay phone located in the center of chaos in the school. Ever since word had spread about the storm no one had been calm.

"Where are you staying tonight?" his dad questioned. Sam would usually think his concern was transparent but his father sounded genuinely urgent through the receiver.

"They're finding a place for us to stay with kids here in New York City" he answered.

"Are you sure you can't get home any sooner than tomorrow?" his dad insisted.

"Look dad, I would if I could" he answered while glancing toward Laura and Brian who were talking to the dvil spawn. Truth is, he's barely even tried to find a faster way home. All Sam knew was that Laura was going to be on the train tomorrow, so, that's where he'd be. If his trip was going to be cut short and some trust fund brat was going to take up all of his dream girl's attention then the least he was going to make sure of is sitting next to her on the ride home.

But he couldn't tell his dad any of that.

"Ugh, this smell is unbearable dad" he joked, promptly getting scolded for his lack of seriousness. He assured his dad he would be alright before hanging up and heading towards the small group of academics. He'd left Laura alone with that creep too long.

"Hey Sam, guess what?" Laura prompted as he approached, "we got a place to stay," pointing to what's his name.

Sam was sure she was joking. But one look in the student's eyes told him that she was, in fact, very serious because his face told Sam: _I don't really want you there at all but Laura's your teammate and therefore I'm stuck with you if I'm ever going to have a chance at seeing her without a bra._

"Great" Sam said, not meaning it in the slightest.But he thought at least he would be close to her and could keep an eye on the wannabe Kennedy.

_Oh, this will be interesting._


	10. Laura's Acceptance

Chapter 10 - Laura's Acceptance

Laura stared out the window of the car. It was pointless, she couldn't see past her own hand through the downpour of rain but she honestly needed anything to distract her from what had to be the most tense car ride ever.

Sam and J.D. _hate _each other. With a passion. And Laura really didn't know why. I guess Sam had some kind of stigma about people with money that she didn't know about. But J.D. really wasn't that bad. He seemed genuine enough despite his pretty obvious advances towards Laura. She was flattered, of course, but she wasn't interested.

That probably scared her more than anything. More than the storm, or birds. A sweet, handsome, very rich young man liked her, and all she could think about is why Sam was in such a bad mood all of a sudden. Maybe she said or did something..._Oh, Laura stop being such a freaking girl._

The car ride, and the awkward small talk, finally ended and the foursome rushed up to J.D.'s penthouse. It was huge, well decorated and expensive looking. Laura gawked at the luxury of it.

"You live here?" she gaped, a question with an obvious answer that she still felt the need to ask.

"Just on the weekends" J.D. answered while throwing his drenched coat down "it's my dad's place and he's kinda never around so-" he trailed off.

"Where is he?" asked Sam, Laura guessed with more condescension than concern.

"Skiing in Europe with my stepmom" J.D. stated. Laura felt sad for his obvious daddy issues. Maybe she should give him a chance? He clearly meant well and they had a lot in common. But, as J.D. described his brother to her, she couldn't help but look over to Sam staring out the window.

_Yes, he's a good guy, maybe even a great one...but he's not Sam._

And for the first time, Laura didn't suffocate the thought. She accepted it.


	11. Sam's Bravery

Chapter 11 - Sam's Bravery

Sam walked out onto the streets of Manhattan to be greeted with utter chaos. All night the group was holed up in the rich kid's penthouse and they had no idea how bad it had gotten. He thought immediately of Laura. Then his mom. And even his dad. He had to get home, more importantly he had to get Laura home where she would be safe.

All of their plans, grand central, staying in and 's-his-face's road trip to pick up his brother flew out the window. Sam took charge.

"We have to get home."

The group struggled through the waist deep water flooded streets. It was insanity all around them. Brian and Laura contemplated going back to penthouse, an idea Sam promptly shut down knowing that their only option was to find higher ground. _The library._

The building was in sight, a safe haven hundreds of others were rushing into. Sam turned to grab Laura's hand right before entering the door thinking he couldn't lose her in the crowd only to realize, she was already lost.

"Where's Laura?" he shouted to the two other boys. His stomach knotted when they both looked as confused as he was and turned to search for the brown eyed girl.

"She's right there" J.D. yelled. Sam stepped forward to see Laura helping a police officer free a single mom and her son trapped in a yellow cab. Even amongst the insanity he was taken aback by her courage and generosity. But not enough to forgot the awful, twisting feeling that she was in danger.

Once freed, they began making their way towards Sam and the library which allowed him a sigh of relief. Until, Laura, for some unknown reason, headed back again, just in time for Sam to see the huge tidal wave heading directly toward them. Toward her.

Sam was stunned. Unable to breathe. Unable to think. _Not her, oh God, not her._

"Laura!" he screamed but she would never be able to hear him. He immediately ran down the steps, through the crowd, toward the monstrous wave. It was instinct. He had to get her to safety.

"Laura look!" he yelled again once he was right behind her. This time she turned at his voice and turned again to see where he was pointing. Her eyes widened with fear.

Sam took her hand and rushed her towards the entrance of the library. The wave closing in, gaining velocity. The revolving door seemed miles away.

_Not her. Not her._

They made it. Somehow. They ran up the steps. They watched hand in hand as the wave destroyed the front glass windows and flooded the New York Public Library.

So much for getting home.


	12. Laura's Feelings

Chapter 12 - Laura's Feelings

Things were hectic. Everyone around her was attempting to make calls, problem solve and make sense of this total nonsensical situation. The pain in her leg from the cut she had earlier sustained had not subsided. But all she could do was look at this boy in front of her. Not boy, man. Man who just risked his life to save hers.

Sam just stared off into space, unaware of how much she was admiring him at the moment. _Sam._

"Thanks for coming back for me" Laura started. She wanted to talk to him about everything, every feeling, but she figured she could start with the easiest: gratitude. And she had truly never felt more of it.

"It was really brave" she continued, trying to convey everything she was thinking without having to say a word. She stared into his eyes. _God, those eyes._

But he broke the spell. Looking down with embarrassment and smiling uncomfortably. She laughed to, realizing it took an unprecedented natural disaster to finally even attempt to communicate these _feelings _to him and still, she was too chicken.

"I guess I better return her bag" Laura laughed, standing up and moving away from him, knowing the rest had to wait.


	13. Sam's Love

Chapter 13 - Sam's Love

He watched her walk over to the family she nearly died for. And he knew it then that he loved her. Surely, he had for some time but something about that moment in the library, her compassion and her beauty made it absolutely clear to him that he had irrevocably fallen for Laura.

Sam wanted everyone to know, he wanted to scream it so that every stranger in that library could hear, but -

"Sam" J.D. interrupted his thoughts with a knowing smile, "just tell her how you feel."

"Yea" Sam grinned. _Ok, so the dude wasn't so bad. _And he was right. Sam knew he had to. They had both nearly died, he was done making excuses.

But Sam also knew that his first priority was getting her to safety. He needed a plan. He needed his dad.

"Did you reach your little brother yet?" he asked J.D., looking to the small phone in his hand.

"No, there's still no service," he answered, muttering about cell phones. But Sam had already tuned out and thought of an idea.


	14. Laura's Experience

Chapter 14 - Laura's Experience

Laura rushed after Sam. Cause he's Sam and lord knows what his hair-brain is thinking. And now she was standing in a deserted, mostly flooded with freezing cold water floor of the library waiting for this _man _to call his parents on a pay phone without dying first. _God, the things the pair of us get ourselves into._

"Dad" she heard him gasp into the receiver. Thank goodness, he gotten through. Laura heard him ask his parents to call her and Brian's parents as well when suddenly she heard a loud slip and then a gasp.

"Sam" she screamed into the darkness. Her heart skipped a beat when silence answered back.

"Sam!" Laura cried again until finally hearing the gasps of him coming up for air. _ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SAM HALL._

She heard him ask what the hell was going on out there, a question she desperately wanted to hear the answer to. But Laura was distracted, noticing the very sudden rise in water level and hearing Sam's shivering breaths. Knowing if he didn't get out soon he would freeze to death or drown, she called out his name desperately.

"Sam come back!" she pleaded just before the whole second floor was submerged leaving only her on the steps. Alone.

She waited. And waited. She could have been on those steps for what felt like hours waiting to see any sign of Sam beneath the water. _Not him, please, not him._

Laura began shaking with fear. Sam couldn't -

Suddenly, he was there, gasping for air. She pulled him the steps, hugging his shoulders tightly.

"I thought you drowned" she sobbed, finally releasing the anxiety she had just experienced.

Laura placed her forehead on his, moving closer to his shivering body. She had never been more relieved. _Thank God. _

But he was freezing, shivering violently from the cold.

"Let's find some dry clothes for you"


	15. Sam's Surprise

Chapter 15 - Sam's Surprise

The cold was blinding. Sam felt nothing but numb pain of frostbite. His thoughts weren't coherent. He just remembers Laura ordering him to strip down, an order he would have ordinarily taken a lot more pleasure in. But the cold was too intense.

"My hands are shaking" he managed to groan while pulling his ice-hardened jeans off his body.

"That's ok" Laura answered while throwing a large coat she must have found in the coat room over his shoulders.

"Here" she continued shedding her own coat and wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection and pressing her body into his.

Sam's surprise at this was more intense than the cold.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" he jumped. _Oh my God, shut up, why are you questioning this? _It was obviously the cold talking.

"I'm using my body heat to warm you" she replied, while Sam shivered, "if we let the blood from your arms and legs rush back to your heart too quickly, your heart could fail."

Sam swore he heard a desperation in her voice, worry for his life that was a lot stronger than if it were just for a friend's life. But he couldn't trust his judgement right now. Not with the cold and the girl of his dreams literally warming with her body.

"Where did you learn that" Sam chuckled, always impressed with her intelligence.

"Some of us were actually paying attention in health class" she countered. Sam laughed, wishing she knew the reason he could never pay attention was because he was too busy thinking about her in situations very similar to this. Minus the cold.

"How are you feeling" she asked. Sam focused on the soft touch of her hands on his broad back, her hot breath on the nape of his neck and the feel of her erect nipples through her sweater, pressing tightly to his chest.

"Much better"


End file.
